Chu Feng/Plot
Yeni Volume 1 - Battle of Dignity (1-265) He thinks (Cultivators would have a lot of trouble against beasts of the same rank) , but hid it to avoid drawing attention to himself. This left a deep impression on Su Rou.Chapter 0004 As a prize he gets Three Thunder Styles book, a rank 4 martial skill created by Azure Dragon Founder that could become a rank 5 when mastered. Chu Alliance Gathering (9-16) Chu Feng was invited by Chu Yue to the Chu Alliance gathering. There he meets with Chu Zhen, his older brother Chu Cheng, the founder of the Chu Alliance Chu Wei and other members. Chu Feng asks Chu Zhen for the prize of the bet but gets in a match instead. He wins the match against Chu Zhen and surprises everyone with his cultivation of the 4th level of the Spirit Realm, afterwards he withdraw from the place.Chapter 0009 On the way back to his residence, Chu Feng meets Chu Zhen and Chu Cheng asking for the three Saint Spirit Grasses that he took from Chu Zhen on the gathering, but contrary to the expectation the brothers get bullied by Chu Feng.Chapter 0012 Arriving at the huge plaza at the north of the Azure Dragon School for the Spiritual Medicine Hunt Chu Feng was invited by the Dragon and Tiger Brothers to join Wings Alliance, one of the strongest Alliances of the School, but he refuses and decides to go alone on the hunt.Chapter 0015 Spiritual Medicine Hunt (17-27) On the Spiritual Medicine Mountain while catching Ground Spirit Grasses and Sky Spirit Grasses he hears a sharp scream. It was Chu Xue being toyed by three Sword Alliance members. He helps Chu Xue and Chu Gao escape, but seeing the situation getting bad against three 5th Level Spirit Realm, he started escaping.Chapter 0018 By chance, he stumble upon the Thousand Bone Graveyard, where he mets with a mysterious old man, who shot some strange gas at him and the three Sword Alliance members. The gas made him endure agonizing pain he barely survived before fainting.Chapter 0020 As Chu Feng woke up, he found his three pursuers dead and also felt a new mysterious 'detection power'. Continuing his journey on Spiritual Medicine Mountain he met Su Mei cornered while fighting almost a hundred Saint Spirit Grasses. He helps her defeat the group of Saint Spirit Grasses, and obtain forty Saint Spirit Grasses and one Spirit Bead. She later explain that the mysterious detection power is actually Spirit Power and invites him again to join Wings Alliance, which he refuses again.Chapter 0022 After arriving his residence, Chu Feng discovered a strange pattern on his chest created from countless symbols. He was unable to getting rid of it so he decided to ignore it for now. Meanwhile elders of the Azure Dragon School were investigating the Thousand Bone Graveyard mystery.Chapter 0027 Chu Family Competition (28-38) Days later Chu Feng was invited by the Chu Yue, Chu Xue and Chu Wei to go together to the Chu Family Gathering with the rest of the Chu Family members of the School. Although Surprised by this sudden change in attitude, Chu Feng understood it was because of his sudden increase in strength and reputation for being invited to the Wings Alliance. Chu Feng harbored no rancor against his family, so he went together with them.Chapter 0028 After arriving to the Leaning Mountain Town Chu Feng reunited with his father Chu Yuan and his elder brother Chu Guyu. Later his father and brother were invited to a family gathering by the family master, Chu Yuan father and Chu Feng foster grandfather, who specified Chu Feng was not invited. This angered both his father and brother. While Chu Feng waited for they to return a family servant came screaming asking for help. He told Chu Feng Fierce Beasts appeared in the ore mine behind the mountain. Chu Feng went to help the miners and defeated the inviders. All this was a plot from Chu Xun who wanted to harm Chu Feng and attracted the beasts using a Spirit bead as a bait. Still Chu Feng managed to easily defeat the beast and also stole the Spirit Bead. Using the Bead Chu Feng broke through the 6th level Spirit Realm.Chapter 0030 Days later the Chu Family Gathering began. It was both a conference and a public display of the Chu Family Strength for all the public to see. It was also a special gathering as the family master Chu Yuanba will hand his position to one of his sons. Unexpected to all, the Xu Family, a Chu Family enemy, came to "enjoy" the gathering, but was unexpectedly taken aback by the strength of Chu Yuanba's sons.Chapter 0030 Later, the tournament of the young generation started. Chu Feng won his first four rounds as his opponents (Chu Zhen, Chu Cheng, Chu Gao and Chu Xue) conceded. He later defeated Chu Xun, much to the surprise of the rest of the Chu Family and outsiders. Chu Feng conceded in favor of his older brother but the later lost the final match against Chu Hongfei.Chapter 0032 After the last battle ended, Xu Family's Xu Tianyi challenged Chu Hongfei to battle. The Chu Familly accepted the duel, but they lost it. Chu Feng later decided to regain face for the Chu Family and challenged Xu Tianyi. He won the challenge and secured his father position as the next family master. After that the young generations returned to their respective Schools.Chapter 0036 Liu Alliance (39-45) Back in the Azure Dragon School, Su Mei continued trying to recruit Chu Feng for the Wings Alliance, but he refused again.Chapter 0040 Later an agitated Chu Gao informed Chu Feng that Chu Xue and Chu Yue were kidnapped by the Liu Alliance, whose leader was Liu Mang, the only grandson of the manager of the Azure Dragon School’s inner court punishment department, Liu Chengen. Also, Liu Mang is the only son remaining in the Liu family so his grandfather spoiled him a lot.Chapter 0041 Chu Feng fought his way into the Liu Alliance headquarters, defeating all the members in his path. He rescues his family and as a final punishment he castrated Liu Mang.Chapter 0044 As a cosequence of his acts, Liu Chengen ordered Chu Feng to be arrested and imprisioned. Su Mei tried her best to convince his sister Su Rou to help Chu Feng, but it was all fruitless until she mentioned Chu Feng's Spirit Power. Knowing this, Su Rou went to visit Liu Cengen and forced him to release Chu Feng.Chapter 0045 Later on, she convinces him to join the Wings Alliance after her older sister saves him from the punishment elder, because he destroys Liu Mang (elder's grandson) genitals for trying to rape his cousins Chu Yue and Chu Xue.Chapter 0044 Ancient City (46-55) Chu F enters Wing's Alliance and meets with small group, planning on entering a Profoud Tomb, lead by Su Mei. Place where CF buys first World Spiritist Compass (made of special wood). CF First meets person originally known as "The Insane Beggar" who fears CF for unknown reasons after their initial meeting. Tomb Plundering (56-65) Battle of the Families (85-96) The Chu Fanily discovered a mine of Black Iron, and their rivals band up together to get a piece of the meat. But was repelled by the appearance of Chu Feng. Also during the battle Leng Wuzui sent Liu Bing and Gao Le to kill Chu Feng but was intercepted by a mysterious backer. Afterwards, the Chu Yuan tells Chu Feng his origin story, than was handed some spiritual beads to breakthrough to the origin realm. They than proceed to attempt to unite the entire mountain but was met with some resistance when a those various factions in the mountain got angry of their arrogance. Chu Yuan shocks everyone by revealing his 1st level Origin Realm's strength, and than Chu Feng appears with his battle prowess that beheaded 2 origin realm cultivator which shocked everyone into submission. But than a guy from the fierce tiger escort holds up a Golden Purple Commanding Badge, and says that the Golden Purple City wants the Black Iron mine, and that they are coming here right now. The army of the Golden Purple City wanted the Black Iron Mine because they were lacking in resources for the tribute recently, got interupted by Su Rou. She flipped the City lord off with her 1st Level Profound Realm cultivation, which is like a level higher than the City Lord at the 9th Level Origin Realm. City Lord gives Chu Feng a thousand spirit beads and the Black Iron mine, than leaves or something. Ambushes upon Ambushes (97-110) Ancient Tomb (111-119) New Excellent Assembly (120-129) Betrayal of Trust (130-141) White Tiger Villa (142-152) Ancestral Lifeline (153-162) Sword Alliance (163-174) Spirit Province (175-185) Asura Ghost Tower He becomes a very capable World Spiritist, becoming a White-Cloak rank world spiritist within days of learning the proper methods. Chu Feng attained first place in the official exam for becoming a White-Cloak World Spiritist as he was the only individual able to enter the 6th floor of the Asura Ghost Tower in the World Spirit Guild. While in the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng manages to discover a 7th floor In which he found a Monstrous Beast trapped in a spirit formation, he made a deal with Chu Feng that he will give him a method to increase his spiritual power as long as he agrees to helps release him, and warns him not to venture any further to look for the treasure hidden within the Asura Ghost Tower for it would be to dangerous. During the third trial of the white-cloak world spiritist exam, ascending the Asura Ghost Tower, Chu Feng becomes an ally of the World Spiritist Guild and bitter enemy of the Jie Clan. While ascending the tower, Chu Feng repeatedly encounters and fights hostile Jie Clan members, eventually defeating the top genius of the Jie Clan who even possessed an Elite Armament. During this time he made friends with the World Spiritist Guild and become an honorable guest elder along with his master Zhuge Liuyun. Mr. Grey-Cloak After collecting the rewards of passing the white-cloak world spiritist exam, Chu Feng takes his leave to return to the Azure Province and save Su Mei from her fast approaching forced marriage. Along the way, it is revealed that Chu Feng's spirit power has advanced as a result of consuming two fully developed Spirit Fruit in the Asura Ghost Tower's 6th floor. As a result, he can technically be considered a Grey Cloak World Spiritualist. With the Grey Cloak that he kept from Zi Ling when fighting for the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique, Chu Feng creates an alternate alias, Mr. Greycloak. Using his new alias, Chu Feng offers the second rank school, the Void School, to set up a long-lasting defensive Spirit Formation Array around their core area. In return, the Void School must pretend to be his subordinates as he goes to Vermilion Bird City to propose marriage to Su Mei. The Void School elders eagerly accept the proposed arrangement. Three days later the Void School's core disciples, under Mr. Greycloak's lead, parade into Vermilion Bird City and interrupt the Shangguan Family's wedding procession. As tensions quickly rise, Chu Feng under his alias of Mr. Greycloak gives the order for his forces to slaughter all of the Shangguan Family. His followers quickly comply and eliminate the Shangguan Family at it's roots, killing over 13,000 people. As his underlings slaughter the Shangguan Family, Chu Feng directly confronts the Profound Realm Rank 6 patriarch of the Shangguan Family, Shangguan Yue, while using solely grey-cloak level spirit formations to conceal his identity. When Shangguan Yue realizes that he can't defeat Mr. Greycloak, he pleads for help from Su Rou and Su Mei's father, Su Hen. When Shangguan Yue realizes that Su Hen won't provide assistance, he kidnaps the Su sisters, and flees with his grandsons to preserve his bloodline. However, Mr. Greycloak quickly catches up and dispatches the three remaining Shangguan family members, while showing off the might of the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique to dispatch Shangguan Yue. With Su Mei and Su Rou rescued, Su Rou angrily questions why Chu Feng didn't live up to his promise and demand to marry her as well when he was speaking to Su Hen and confronting the Shangguan family. Chu Feng apologizes by having sex with Su Rou once again, though this time both engage willingly and with clear heads. At this time, Su Mei remains unconscious nearby from the pressure of the high-speed that Shangguan Yue traveled at when fleeing Mr. Greycloak. Tragedy of Revenge After the "pleasure" , new of a first-rate school being burn to ash by a beggar spread . Chu Feng respect his promise and finish the spirit formation of the Void School , the void school offered twenty High grade profound pills to befriend Chu Feng. After that , Chu Feng is invited to the Void blade peak ( the center of the void school ) , Chu Feng think that there is a secret here and investigate . He meet the consciousness of the founder of the void school : Void Zhenren. After receiving the skill of Zhenren (Blade of the Void Dragon’s Cry ) he was given a letter by the Head of Void school. After receiving the letter he depart to meet with Su Rou and learn the massacre of the Chu family in the Golden-purple City. He saw the head of Chu Yuan , Chu Yuanba , and many other relative on spear , he cry tear of blood and kneel 3 day and night in front of the corpse. The massacre was done by the "Five tiger village" a famous nest of evildoer between the territory of the Vermillion city and Black Tortoise City. Chu Feng go to the village and slautgher everyone . He learn from the chief that Gong Luyun is the Mastermind behind the massacre of his family . For his revenge he go to Black Tortoise city and assasinate multiple member of the Gong family , but Gong Luyun can't be found. He learn that Luyun is at the "Heroic Hunt" and Chu Feng go to participate too. Heroic Hunt Chu Feng sense that he is too weak for the Heroic Hunt and quickly became a 4 th Origin level. After successfully pass the exam , he enter a plaza with thousands of powerful people , and he see Gong Luyun and after some word battle he depart. In the Valley of Hundred Bends ( where the heroic hunt take place ) Gong Luyun try to kill Chu Feng but is detected , Chu Feng go away but come back later in "Mr Grey-cloack" , he kill every follower of Gong Luyun and chase him in the forest . However , Gong Luyun is protected by Lin Ran who is at the 8 th level of Profound realm. After losing Chu Feng is being chased by Lin ran and made a breakthrought in the Imperial sky sage skill. After flying for some time he discover a mysterious temple on a mountain peak but discover a powerful spirit formation layed down by a blue-cloack world spiritist , he wasn't willing to offend some powerful old guy so he depart. After some flying he save the life of a random guy and named itself "Asura" , He go to a treasure trove protected by Monstruous Beast . A little army lead by Dugu Aoyun want to seize the treasure trove ( because there is thousand of profound medicine in ) , and from the chaotic battle he enter the treasure trove and don't leave a single speck of dust , that anger Dugu Aoyun and Fenghao , but he crushed them and go out by flying . After some time he whatch some guy run and follow them , he see an ugly girl , so ugly that Chu Feng vomit , the guard try to seize him but fail , Chu Feng flee and discover the little brother of Dugu Aoyun and a random girl in some secret love affair , he play a prank on Dugu Xiangyu and replace the girl by the ugly girl , with some world spiritist illusion Dugu Xiangyu do some "love" to the ugly girl . The ugly girl was Lin Yueyue , a girl with great background , the little brother his forced to marry the ugly girl , and Dugu Aoyun cursed Asura. After everyone leaved the area a mysterious pressure was applied only on human in the Valley of Hundred bends , that was the end of the heroic hunt , but out of greed Chu Feng tried to have more profound medecine. Chu Feng go to the mysterious temple to be saved , one of the two old man is willing to lend the spirit badge who fend of the pressure to Chu Feng , after some analysing Chu Feng give the badge to the old man and go to a mountain peak and succesfully created the same badge . The pressure was gone and he hunted the profound medecine for 6 month before going out of the Valley of hundred bends. Chu Feng reached the 7 th level of Origin realm. Borther's Rage Arranged Battle Volume 2 - Sweeping Through the Nine Provinces (266-548) Thousand Bone Graveyard (265–270) Hundred School Gathering (271–292) Emperor Tomb (293–302) Betrayal (303–314) Calamity (315–325) Illusionary Thunder School (326–330) Prestigious Villa (331–341) Battles on the Mountain Peak (342–351) Marriage Gathering (352–357) Thousand Monster Mountain (358–375) Treasure Hunting (376–388) Avarice (389–402) Retaliations (403–430) Coincidence (431–438) Sword God Valley (439–457) World Spirit Guild (458–484) Void School (485–493) Zi Family’s Secret (494–499) Revisiting the Emperor Tomb (500–506) Battle of the Jiang Dynasty (507–519) Enraging Flames (520–528) Re-revisiting the Emperor Tomb (529–540) Battle of Geniuses (540–548) Volume 3 - Eastern Sea Region (549-1004) Arriving at the Eastern Sea Region (549–556) Four Seas Academy: First Visit (557–572) A Brother’s Conspiracy (573–580) Heaps of Spirit Formations (581–587) Heart-wrenching Change (588–595) Lovers Terrace (596–604) Everlasting Sea of Blood (605–612) Monster of the Sea (613–622) Detention within the Immortal Execution Archipelago (623–631) Chu Feng’s Ancestry Investigation (632–643) Misty Peaks (644–659) The Banquet atop the Peak (660–671) Entering the Immortal Realm (671–681) Temple of Reproduction (682–694) Returning to the Misty Peak (695–703) A Revisit: The Li Family (704–710) Returning to the Four Seas Academy (711–721) Preparations for the Millennium Ancient City (722–728) Formation Apertures (729–739) Millennium Ancient City (740–752) Leaving the Four Seas Academy (753–758) Arriving at the Depraved Ravine (759–767) First Meeting (768–781) Battle of the Two Overlords (782–805) A Visit to the Zi Family (806–821) Assembly of a Thousand Clans (822–834) Reentering the Asura Ghost Tower (835–842) Stone Sword Sect (843–851) Burning Heaven Church (852–864) Revisiting the Stone Sword Sect (865–870) Tower of Martial Skill Cultivation (871–879) Attack on the Gale Plains (880–896) Full Force Invasion (897–916) Reunion of Family and Master (917–935) Journey to Become the Head of the Crippling Night Demon Sect (936–949) Crashing into a Wedding (950–963) Facing the Final Bosses (964–972) Final Battle (973–980) Ancestry Investigation (981–989) Entering the Heavenly Road (990–1004) Volume 4 - A New Journey (1005-1558) Arriving in the Holy Land of Martialism (1005-1011) Occult Blood Church(1012-1023) Entering the Southern Cyanwood Forest(1024-1035) The Southern Cyanwood Forest’s Hope(1036-1049) Journey To The Ancient Era’s Immortal Pond(1050-1061) Entering The Ancient Era’s Immortal Pond(1061-1075) Triggering The Ancient Era’s Immortal Needle(1076-1085) Journey To The Ascension Sect(1086-1098) Obtaining The Remnants(1099-1109) Arriving At The Cyanwood Mountain(1109-1126) Ascension Division(1127-1133) Asura Division(1134-1142) Firmament Medicinal Garden(1143-1154) Retaliation(1155-1169) Battle of Life and Death(1170-1180) The Exposure(1181-1193) Earthen Taboo: Firmament Shield(1194-1199) Fighting Over Chu Feng(1200-1207) Three Cyanwood Forests Division(1208-1215) Nine Spirits Divine Diagram(1216-1230) Mysterious Black-Clothed Man(1231-1235) Disturbances Arise Again(1236-1240) Attack of Six Strongest Divisions(1241-1247) Asura Division’s Breakup(1248-1250) Dragon Grade Mission(1251-1259) Bai Suyan's true intentions(1260-1265) Boundless Green Sea(1266-1275) Chu Feng Versus Divine Bodies(1276-1285) Protection from The Acting Headmaster(1286-1288) Sima Villa(1289-1295) World Spiritist Alliance(1296-1302) Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest(1303-1332) Sealing Ancient Village(1333-1390) Come Back World Spiritist Alliance (1391-1419) Looking for Han Helai(1420-1432) Return to Fallen Leaves Bamboo Forest(1433-1438) World Spiritist Alliance vs Dongfang Zexuan(1439-1458) Nine Powers Hunt(1460-1486) Qin Wentian(1487-1495) Crazed Killer Touba(1496-1500) Yan Clan Village(1511-1534) Saving Tantai Xue(1535-1547) New Beginnings(1548-1558) 'Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain (1559-2148)' Journey To The Immortal Island(1559-1586) Immortal Island(1587-1601) Beitang Clan(1602-1607) Heavenly Law Auction(1608-1620) Nangong Imperial Clan(1621-1635) Water Immortal Profound Technique(1635-1638) Escape(1639-1645) Retaliation(1646-1657) Poison Demon's Valley(1658-1674) Fire Immortal Profound Technique(1675-1678) Exiting The Poison Demon's Valley(1679-1684) Five Poisons Mountain(1685-1706) Younger Generation's Competition(1707-1733) Escape(1734-1741) Cyanwood Mountain Remnant(1742-1753) Strongest Younger Generation Battle Assembly(1754-1802) The Four Imperial Clan Blockade(1803-1814) King Monstrous Dragon Race(1815-1834) World's Hidden Valley(1835-1845) Dark Hall(1846-1851) Imperial Bloodline Inheritance(1852-1858) Rescuing Cyanwood Mountain(1859-1873) Aftermath Of Rescue(1874-1880) Elf Kingdom(1881-1911) Blood Devouring Killing Formation(1912-1945) Return And Future(1946-1954) Moonlight Maze(1955-1992) Aftermath Of Moonlight Maze(1993-1998) Attack On Cyanwood Mountain(1999-2010) Five Immortal Profound Techniques(2011-2026) Counterattack(2027-2040) Ten Thousand Miles Snow Domain(2041-2056) Evacuation(2057-2068) Returning Home(2069-2084) Emperor Qing's Inheritence(2085-2093) Magma Emperor(2094-2101) Final Battle Against Dark Hall Hall Master(2102-2112) Ancestral Land(2113-2122) Aftermath Of Battle(2123-2130) Chu Xuanyuan(2131-2145) Leaving For The Outer World(2146-2148) Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm (2149-2672) Volume 7 - Return Of The Discarded Child (2673-3108) References Category:Chu Feng